This invention relates to containers for storing soiled sharp medical instruments.
Recently containers have been developed to allow the storage of soiled sharp medical instruments during medical procedures. During a medical operation a number of sharp medical instruments such as used or soiled syringes or needles must be disposed. It is important to ensure that medical personnel are not cut by the soiled sharp medical instruments, as they may become exposed to diseases carried on the instruments.
While the prior art containers have beneficial characteristics, it would be desirable to improve upon the protection afforded by the prior art containers, to improve the ease of access and storage of these containers, and further to improve upon the ease of use of these containers to receive and store soiled sharp medical instruments.